Distractions
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: "Spirits, he loved this woman. But if she didn't take her eyes off him he couldn't be held responsible for what he did."  oneshot kataang .


**Just because I love them older.**

**Oneshot, Katara drives Aang crazy all day and gets what's coming to her eventually. **

**It gets a little hot and heavy, enjoy!**

Distractions

She would do these things just to torture him, of that Aang was positive.

She knew that when they were in these meetings they had an agreement. He was the Avatar, and she was a diplomat from the Southern Water Tribe first, and they were a couple second.

He wasn't happy about that fact, but it kept things simple and uncomplicated. Plus, they well made up for it once they left this room. Or at least that was the usual deal. Today she must be angry at him because he is never going to last in here for another hour with her looking at him like that.

She was sending hot smoldering looks his way that made his body tense up very uncomfortably.

Giving him a look that screams come over and take me, Aang knew what that look led to and it was taking everything he had not to jump over the table that separated them and take her right in front of all these people.

He felt his hands begin to shake with the need to touch her and he had to look away. Trying to concentrate on the Earth Nation general giving a lecture on trade laws, Aang swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

God he loved this woman but if she didn't take her eyes off him he couldn't be held responsible for what he did.

He could feel her gaze bearing down on him. His breathing was becoming more difficult, and he could swear that the temperature in here had gone up. He reached up to his collar and tugged.

Unable to stop himself he glanced over at her and instantly regretted that action because his mouth suddenly went dry.

She was still staring at him. But it gets worse.

She had her finger in her mouth, slowly moving it in, back and forth, dragging the digit down her tongue and around her mouth, before closing her lips around it completely and slowly pulling it out so. very. slowly.

His eyes focused on the glistening extremity and he released the breath he had been holding.

Closing his mouth, not that he realized it had been open until now, he tried to drag his gaze away from her but couldn't.

Damn he loved her but right now he would gladly strangle that beautiful neck of hers. She knew he was now totally uncomfortable in his chair, and yet that still didn't stop her from using her pen to open her robe a little bit more, giving him a glimpse of what lay underneath. His eyes immediately narrowed devouring that new sight.

Which is why when Zuko hit him on the back he was totally unprepared to comment on the vote about trade. He stumbled his way through the rest of the conversation and Zuko ended the meeting early. Probably realizing that he was no longer paying attention.

One representative from the Fire Nation pulled him aside before he could get his hands on Katara, quickly answering his questions he backed out of the room only to run into Zuko's stern frame.

"That was pretty obvious Aang, I thought you decided to just be the Avatar in those meetings." Zuko seemed more irritated than angry at the turn of events.

"Me? Did you not see her?" he exclaimed, not wanting to get the sole blame for what happened in there.

"No Aang. All I saw was you drooling all over the table staring at Katara while she took notes on the issue we were discussing. Pull yourself together man. You cant let women control you, or we'd all spend every second following them around." Zuko said lightly rolling his eyes. Aang thanked him for the sage advice and went to find the bane of his existence to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Unfortunately as always she was two steps ahead of him and was no where to be found. He had prowled the grounds until he had noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding him when he came near. Maybe Zuko was right he cant let her control him this easily. He headed off in the direction of the palace but instead of going in he went up. Walking along the edge of the roof he came to the balcony that Zuko had made for him. Mainly this was used for his meditating about world affairs, but right now he needed it for meditating away his lust.

Finally in a state of peace he relaxed.

Until he felt hot breath on his ear, knowing it was hers he decided now was the time to put into practice his new views on women and ignore her.

Yes, he would ignore her and it would drive her crazy.

Ignore her.

The breath soon turned into a moist tongue and he felt chills run up his spine.

Ignore. Ignore…

She pressed herself onto his back so he could feel every curve against him. He tried to keep his breathing steady but was soon discovering that it was impossible when it came to her.

When her hands ran down his sides and down into his lap his eyes sprang open. They soon traveled back up to his shoulders, he was grateful for that. He would have never lasted with a direct assault like that and he knew it, and most likely so did she.

He knew this wasn't about love, this was about teasing and tormenting. It was about pushing him over the edge proving she was superior, well she had another thing coming. Steeling him against her he repeated his mantra of ignoring her.

Soft kisses were being placed on his neck, she would stop and give him small bites that she then soothed with her tongue. When she sucked lightly at the tender spot below his ear, that only she was aware of, he felt a little of his control slip. He let a small groan escape.

Then she did something shocking that made his eyes cross. Using her tongue she licked up his neck to the back of head, which led his thought in an entirely different direction where her tongue was a major player with another part of his body.

Screw Zuko and his theories Aang couldn't do this.

He turned to grab her with every intention of taking her right here, but was disappointed.

She was gone.

"I got to hand it to you Sugar Queen I didn't think you had it in ya." Toph was lounging on her bed while Katara paced her room.

"I'm a little scared Toph, I've never seen him this way one minutes he's bound and determined to ignore me then he changes and I barely have enough time to get away before he embarrasses us both, quite publicly!"

Katara continued her pacing.

"And now we have that fancy dinner to go to with all the visitors and who knows what he'll do."

"Well you could always pay up and admit you lost." Toph said nonchalantly lifting one leg to cross it over the other. Toph had heard what she did in the meeting and then later on the roof.

This was all so hilarious, she should thought of it sooner.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the Earthbender. Admit losing a bet to her? Not if she could help it.

"Never. I'm going to go hide out in Mai's room." Toph's laughter followed her into the hall.

Aang saw her the moment she stepped into the dinning room. She was the last one to arrive, the only seat available was right across from him. And it had taken some major skill to keep it that way.

The table was large seating about twenty, Zuko and Toph were a few seats away near the head of the table. Aang didn't know what she had planned but he was ready. He had made a plan of action this time.

He watched her play with the stem of her wine glass, the innuendo was clearly stated, his body reacted accordingly. She lifted it to take a drink, either it was an accident or she was a mastermind, but one lone drop escaped her mouth and made a dark red trail down her throat.

She was definitely a mastermind. Aangs mouth went dry and he ached in wanting to jump over the table and follow that drop of wine with his mouth.

Shaking his head he repeated to himself _Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan_.

When he opened his eyes to look over at her, he knew he made a mistake.

She was looking at him with _those_ eyes. The ones that blatantly said please Aang jump over this table and mortify us both, you know you'll enjoy it.

And that was the thing, he did know.

She had made this whole day miserable for him the least she could do was own up to her actions. This idea taking root in his head, he decided to forget the old plan this one was much better.

It must of shown on his face because suddenly Katara wasn't so flirty. She looked rather, scared… perfect.

He held the winning hand now.

She was trying to make her escape but before she could he blew her wine glass over spilling it down her front. The loud gasp that left her had him grinning.

All attention was suddenly on her but she quickly Waterbended the wine back into the glass, "Its fine no harm done." she laughed nervously and sat back down and stared into her food.

Oh she was going to avoid him hmm?

He glanced down the table at Zuko and gave him a look that clearly said sorry for what is about to happen.

Zuko let out a loud sigh that was twice as long as any normal one. Toph turned to him questioningly.

"You might as well put a foot down if you want to watch the show that's about to start." Zuko didn't sound to happy but was resigned to the fact that this dinner would soon be over.

Then the curtains nearby burst into flames.

Zuko just rolled his eyes.

Toph, who was taking a drink at the time, choked on her wine, and her laughter.

Almost everyone leaped to their feet unsure of what to do. A rush of servants came to distinguish the flames, but they were proving to be very difficult to control. Once one side would go out the other would leap higher and so on and so forth leaving the whole room in an uproar.

No one noticed the Avatar slide under the table.

Or that suddenly Master Waterbender Katara was unceremoniously pulled under said table.

No one but Zuko and Toph that is.

Now he had her, jerking her underneath with him they sat face to face under the large dining table. Katara at a loss for words just stared, Aang took that as an invitation.

Finally getting his hands on her he began his revenge.

Pulling at her clothes, kissing her everywhere but her mouth. He found the taste of the wine on her neck and used his tongue to remove it. At last he had her clothes gone, they formed a pile around them and Aang took full advantage. Basking in her smooth skin and taking the time to feel every curve, he nipped at her ribs and grinned when she gasped.

Aang took his vengeance out on her body, relishing in the fact that ultimately he had her panting with want for him at the end of the day.

She may have tortured him all day, but this made it all worth it.

Unable to keep up this teasing, he had been turned on all day because of her, Aang lost all of his control when Katara grabbed his head and crushed her lips to his.

He had been avoiding her lips on purpose. Katara knew exactly how to move her mouth to have him shaking with need. Making short work of his own robes he claimed her under that table.

No one noticed the noise. Not the people standing at the table only feet away from them, definitely not the servants finally getting control of the flames.

No, no one heard the moans, yells, and exclamations of the Avatars name said in the heat of passion.

No one but Zuko and Toph.

Toph was still laughing, though she did have a new found respect for the Avatar.

Zuko was staring at the spot on the table, his mouth gaping. He didn't think it would go quite that far but obviously there was more to Aang than he surmised.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Toph hit his arm, "Who would thought he had it in him?" she snickered.

"He was acting a little different today." Zuko added thinking about earlier.

A thought came to Toph and she hit her hand on the table as a giant grin spread across her face.

"I just thought of something. How are they going to get out from under there?"

Zuko burst out laughing. Suddenly the fact that his dinning room was smoking and his dinner party was ruined no longer mattered, as long as he gets to witness that magical feat of them trying to get out of the situation they were in, it would be worth it.

**Weeellllll there's another one. Please let me know what you think!**

**I really liked Zuko in this one.**


End file.
